


Fuuka's New Home

by Olive_Paeonia



Series: Otsuyusona [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Assault, Broken Bones, Bruises, Bullying, F/F, Forced defloweration, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: After getting locked in the gym overnight, Natsuki Moriyama goes to let her out but instead harasses Fuuka and accidentally injures her. To not get in trouble by the faculty, Natsuki is forced to hide Fuuka...





	Fuuka's New Home

Fuuka Yamagishi had stayed as strong as she could manage through the night, she managed to not cry even though she wanted to.  
It was too cold for Fuuka to sleep and she didn't know any other ways to warm herself so she pathetically curled up in a ball all night but it didn't offer as much warmth as she was hoping, it was impossible for Fuuka to fall asleep under the conditions so she was more than excited to get out and be able to warm up and hopefully get some sleep so when Fuuka heard the gym doors unlock, you can imagine her excitement. Fuuka jumped up to her feet and rushed to the doors with hope in her heart and a smile on her tired face only to be stopped in her tracks when the door finally opened to reveal that it was Natsuki Moriyama, the cruel bully who trapped her in the gym in the first place. Fuuka's smile faded a sight that made Natsuki smile...  
"What? Were you expecting a knight in white armor?"  
Fuuka could only put her head down in shame, her words weren't true but she definitely had the fantasy at some point in the night, particularly of that new transfer boy being the one to save her. Natsuki put her hand to her ear and leaned towards the tired girl as if to say 'speak up'.  
"N-no...I was expecting the gym tea-" A loud resounding _thwap_ cut Fuuka's reply short as Natsuki slammed her open palm into Fuuka's cheek, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground-a red handprint forming on Fuuka's soft cheek, tears making their way to her eyes. Yamagishi looked up at Natsuki in fear and shock, something that the bully evidently enjoyed based on the foul smile that her white lips formed.  
"You **DON'T** say _**NO**_ to **_ME!_** " With each word yelled the timid girl flinched, a tear finally worked its way out of her eye and down her pained cheek. Fuuka quietly nodded, her shaking becoming more than obvious. Natsuki grabbed Fuuka by her wrist with enough strength to make her victim yelp "Oh shuddup" was the apathetic reply she received before getting dragged into the middle of the room.  
Natsuki looked down at Fuuka and commanded "Now strip" Fuuka became ghostly pale as her eyes widened in fear.  
"Wh-why?" she forced out of her mouth with a trembling voice. In response, Natsuki reared her leg back as a threat to kick her if she kept disobeying something that made Fuuka's heart plummet deep into her stomach.  
"N-no, I-I-I Ca-"  
The blue haired girl couldn't form any words and was reduced to childish babbling, something that evidently made her bully mad...  
All the noise in Fuuka's world vanished suddenly and was replaced with one loud crunch before fading into a deafening ringing, the sound of her nose breaking under the extreme force of Natsuki's leg. Her head limply fell to the ground as her vision began to darken, huge streams of dark red blood poured from the nostrils of her crooked nose. Even Natsuki was surprised and muttered out a quiet 'oh shit'.  
Natsuki looked around, unsure of what to do, school was going to be starting soon and she couldn't be caught with this. The last thing Fuuka felt before completely fading out was Natsuki picking her up...

 

Fuuka woke up on her back on a strange bed in an even stranger place, she couldn't smell or breath through her nose but she assumed that it would smell dusty. It appeared to be someone's basement, it looked dirty and unvisited, she assumed there wasn't much reason for the owners of the basement to go down here as evidenced by the cobwebs and mold. Water dripped from multiple pipes intertwined across the ceiling, landing on the ground in scattered puddles of greenish color. A large glob of stale saliva sat at the back of her mouth- she swallowed it and winced, her throat was unbelievably sore from the blood that was dripping down it. She sat up with a slight struggle and saw that the bed she was laying on had multiple holes and faded yellowish stains on it. A breeze from a small window at the top of the room rushed up her leg causing her stomach to once again sink as she realized that her panties were missing...and so were all of her clothes! Fuuka quickly closed her legs in embarrassment and fear, arm going across her chest in an attempt to hide her breasts.  
She was about to try to stand before she heard descending footsteps leading towards a door on the opposite side of the basement, only managing to sit up before the handle turned and the door opened with some minor opposition which Fuuka just assumed was because the door didn't fit the frame properly.  
Behind it was none other than Natsuki Moriyama with a sadistic smile on her face.  
"Don't worry Fuuka~ You're in a safe place"  
Fuuka forced herself to speak through her raw, sensitive throat.  
"Wh-where am I?"  
"One of my boyfriend's basements, don't worry, it isn't too far from your house...ish" Fuuka noticed something clutched in her hand, her panties.  
"Are those m-my?"  
"Your panties? Yes. I couldn't have you tell anyone about what happened, so I snapped a few pictures of your bare vag." Natsuki turned the undergarments inside out for Fuuka to look at "I nearly gagged at these, you need to wash down there" her face contorted in disgust "I was downwind of your fish-hole and I had to hold my fucking breath" A couple of small yellow splotches were stained into the center of Fuuka's undergarments.  
Fuuka's face became bright red and began burning, she knew it couldn't be nearly as bad as Natsuki was claiming, it just happens over the course of a day, right?  
"Pl-please give them back" her voice sounded nasally from her purple, crooked nose being swollen shut.  
"Nah, I figure I'll release these too if you tell on me. Maybe I'll tell Junpei their mine and let him sniff em'" Natsuki chuckled as she threw them to the ground.

Fuuka began softly sobbing, each sob causing her to wince in pain due to the damage dealt to her throat and nose, shallow streams of hot tears ran down her delicate cheeks as her body convulsed. Natsuki rolled her hands into fists and put them up to her eyes while pouting her lip "Oh boohoo...maybe you'd stop whining so much if you weren't a virgin?" Fuuka put her face in her hands and kept crying "Pl-please stooppp! I don't want this, I'm sorry! Please stop stop stop!!!"  
Natsuki stomped towards the frightened girl and angrily snatched a fistful of her hair to yank her head back influencing Yamagishi to wail out in pain, fear and, general distress.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BUST YOUR TEETH IN!" She pushed Fuuka down onto the floor, her frontside hitting the cold concrete with a thud. Fuuka was doing her best to be quiet but she couldn't stop her small sobs. Natsuki sat on the center of her spine with her rear pointed towards the back of Fuuka's head. Moriyama spread Fuuka's legs quickly and forcefully, holding them in place against Fuuka's will.  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Fuuka was trying her hardest to close her legs but to no avail. Natsuki giggled and rubbed her fingers down Fuuka's slit.  
"Please! Please no!" she screamed her words out, her voice hoarse and desperate.  
"Oh! Whoops!" Natsuki smiled as her long fingernails slid into Fuuka's untouched hole, not breaking her hymen but making shallow cuts in her sensitive tissue.  
"Owowow! Please, I'm sorry! I'll do anything for you just st-stop h-hurting me!"  
Natsuki curved her fingers in a sort of 'come-hither' motion, her nails digging into Yamagishi's wet entrance, trickles of blood running down them. Fuuka started desperately flailing her body and kicking her legs about, just wanting the pain and torture to stop, no longer caring about upsetting Moriyama. In reply to Fuuka, Natsuki slammed the length of her fingers into Fuuka, taking her virginity with force.  
Fuuka screamed and slammed her head into the ground, blood vessels in her eye breaking from the exertion of her cry. Natsuki took her bloodied finger's out of Fuuka's deflowered womanhood and giggled "I hope this smell washes off"  
Natsuki jumped onto her feet, leaving Fuuka to breathlessly wail and writhe.  
The tanned bully was about to leave the basement but was stopped by Fuuka who breathlessly asked in a voice comparable to the expression that a dog makes when begging for a treat.  
"Why?"  
Natsuki shrugged "Why not?"  
She opened the door before turning around and adding "Oh and I'll drop a litterbox down here, I think I'll keep you here for a few more days"  
"B-but my family! They'll come looking for me! A-and your boyf-friend's family w-will find out!"  
Natsuki chuckled "He's 30 something, his family doesn't check on him, he might actually come down and have some fun...if he wants to" she left and closed the door behind her.  
Fuuka's hope faded as the door loudly locked and she was stuck alone in silence overnight...once again, with the only sounds being of her cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates cuz I'll prob only update when I feel like writing whats essentially torture porn.


End file.
